


It was just an offer

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [32]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angry Rose, Colormayfade Prompt Generator, Cutting the UST, F/M, Jealous Doctor, Offering a solution, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: The Doctor is jealous, and Rose is angry. Jack thinks he knows a way to fix both issues.





	It was just an offer

Jack had to admit that Rose had every right to be angry with the Doctor. What did he think was gonna happen when he told her to just play along with the leaders of the faction’s mistake? Yes, she did look like each of the races’ goddess of prosperity, and yes she had managed to order them to cease their seventy year war. But, this was Rose, and she had not been the least bit thrilled that in order to pretend to be said goddess that she had to walk out into the middle of a warzone in nothing but a pair of knee high boots and flowers in her hair.

Not that Jack minded, because hey, Rose Tyler in knee high boots and a tiara of flowers was enough to get his blood pressure going. Of course, then the Doctor had gotten all cranky when she had to stand there and do what was usually his job, or so he said. Jack knew he was just jealous because the leaders had both been falling over themselves to try to get close enough to touch her.

So now he was sitting at the galley table, trying not to squirm at the literal chill their mutual anger had caused. The Doctor was in the middle of mutilating his steak, and Rose was grinding her teeth so hard he could hear it. This had to stop, because if one of them didn’t admit that the anger was really because Rose had hoped seeing her nude would get him to make a move and the Doctor was angry because she had been flirted with while nude, Jack was sure that they were both going to explode from the unresolved sexual tension.

So, he decided to break the last three hours of silence and glaring in the best way he knew how. “Anyone up for a really angry jealous orgy?” Rose’s head whipped to the side so fast he thought her neck was going to break, and the Doctor choked on his mouthful of meat.  
  
Jack shrugged, picking up his plate and carrying it to the sink. “Was just a suggestion. I find angry jealous sex is a great way to relieve stress.”

“I’m not angry.” The Doctor scoffed, tossing his knife down. His blue eyes flashed to Rose

“I’m not jealous.” Rose said at the same time, stabbing her baked potato with her fork, meeting his gaze with a fierce look.

“Uh huh.” Jack flashed them his most seductive smile, watching as the realization dawned on their faces. “So, orgy, I know this really great-“

“Go to bed Jack.” Rose and the Doctor spoke in unison, their eyes wide as they stared at each other.

Jack barely made it out of the door, before he heard the sound of chairs scuffing against the tile, and then what sounded like plates hitting the floor. He chanced opening the door in time to see the Doctor lift Rose by the waist and set her on the table, his hands grabbing the flowers still in her hair. See, nothing solved problems like awkwardly offering an orgy. 


End file.
